The Pwnage Club
by Meixlin
Summary: The death call of a hyper sin rang clearly through the once quiet town. No one could escape from her wrath now. No one except… Oh dear, it seems he’s had a little too much sugar too. That’s it no more overnighters… and definitely no more lime jello.
1. Zomgwtfbbq

§ The **Pwnage**_ Club _§  
a .m a p l e .s t o r y .f a n f i c  
zomg**wtf**_bbq _  
wizet -pwns- maplestory  
_- - - - - - - - - -_

_SQUEEEEEE_ The death call of a hyper sin rang clearly through the once quiet town. No one could escape from her wrath now. No one except… _FWEE! _Oh dear, it seems he's had a little too much sugar too. That's it no more over-nighters… and definitely no more lime jello.

The female sin hopped onto a stack of blocks, grinning menacingly, while her male companion continuously jumped up and down nearby. It was now 4am, the early morning hour two fourteen year olds should be sleeping soundly. Tonight; however, they were setting a new personal record, and, of course, perhaps cramming in some well needed training along the way.

You see these two aren't just online friends who met in some creepy yet somewhat funny incident somewhere in Henesys, oh no. These two are two online friends who knew each other since they were three but then forgot about each other but then met back in third grade and since have spent almost six good years of their lives being the total random idiots they are. (Gasps for air) But let's skip those six years for now, that's a story for another day. Let's move on to… oh say this past February, when chaos was born in a world called MapleStory.

"Ack, I'm bored. What to do? Oh what to do?" Mei finished typing the sentence and hit the send button. Four in the afternoon, no homework, no people home, nothing to do. The house was filled to the brim with pure, unadulterated boredom. Everything seemed dead. Maybe everything was dead. Who'd give a damn anyway?

There really was no excuse to be bored on this day in the first place. The girl was just using her teen rights to be lazy. She could have been outside, training for cross country, studying those algebra notes Mr. Wilk never really did explain thoroughly, working on her science project presentation which was due in a couple of weeks. The words 'no homework' really take a literal meaning in the minds of minors. No homework means no work, end of discussion.

Mei played with her raven black hair. It always took Nick ages to reply back to IMs, mainly because he was playing his beloved Super Mario games. Finally after what seemed to be years, his reply came back: "Hmm, why don't we find an online game to play?"

"Ha we tried that already. Remember? We've gone through about ten games at the most. I think we've lost our touch… ever since we stopped playing Ragnarok."

"I miss it too, but it screwed up your computer remember? We can't take that risk _again_. Especially since your dad got kind of pissed last time."

"Ugh. BUT I'M SO BORED!"

"We could always go back to the classics."

"Runescape? Are you nuts?"

"No no no, not that classic. Like something we've played before."

"Ragnarok…"

"NO!"

"R.O.S.E.?"

"Nah takes too much room."

"Uh… MapleStory?"

"Well, didn't you say it was too addicting? You quit beta last time because of it."

"I know, but just to see how it is now?"

"Okay sure."

"Yayness! Boredom now banished!"

Indeed, Mei had quit a year ago because it had dug into her grades too far. There was something about the game that seemed to be so appealing it was irresistible. Was it the 2D graphics? The catchy yet somewhat corny childish music? The fact that you could never, truly get _that_ lost? The snail-killing-side-scrolling-uber-cute-character-designs-complete-with-funky-anime-expressions… ness? Well, whatever it was, our two heroes were craving it during that brisk, February day, and what started out as a boredom buster would soon spiral into a renewed addiction to the computer screen. And so begins the chronicles of _The Pwnage Club_.

* * *

**Closing Notes: **i wanted to stray away from my more serious writing style in this one. so this is the ending product. ah not my best, but it'll all work at eventually. this is a basic fanfic revolving around the misadventures of FlipMob, the guild that i swear my allegiance to on ms (believe it or not this entire story will be an almost accurate archive of real-life events). i had to swap some names around; however, due to the fact that a few of my friends have no idea i am even writing this (muahahahaha). of course, mei is yours truly. review puh-leez?many thanks! XD 


	2. Hecks No!

§ The **Pwnage**_ Club _§  
a .m a p l e .s t o r y .f a n f i c  
hecks**no**_!  
_wizet -pwns- maplestory  
_- - - - - - - - - -_

"PWNED!" Another snail melted into the perfectly green grass. Of course, as an absolutely awesome side effect, the pretty yellow exp bar slid gracefully to the right. Now, only three snails stood in the way of a nooblet and level five. Nick was already jumping around in Lith, basking in all his glory. Just because Mei couldn't keep her eyes open a minute past six didn't mean he had the right to go level himself up to fifteen and brag about it to the whole world.

"C'mon! Get on the ship in Southperry!"

"You freakin' idiot, I have to get a few more levels while I'm here. If you were going to be all pissy about me being a slow leveler, then you should have thought before going on a snail raid without me!"

"Aww I didn't _just_ kill snails, y'know. I pwned a bunch of ebil mushies too!"

"Make me feel even worse, why don'tcha?"

Click, tap, click, click, tap, tap, ahhh the wonderful melody of fluid keystrokes. Well, almost fluid. Okay, maybe more like bang, tap, tap, tap, bang, click, tap, tap. You get the point right?

An hour later, Mei was finally finished. It wasn't easy, considering she was being bothered by Nick half the time. At least it was all over. With training finished, they could move on to more serious things, like getting the first job advancement. Oh joy! Time to visit the old thief hideout and make fun of batman in the underground toilet lair. It's a wonder all the other jobs have fancy headquarters and the one for the thieves just had to be a basement with a toilet entrance. Who comes up with this stuff?

The time read nearly 4pm. Saturday, she could be studying, but yet again the no homework deal always wins. Besides, doing stuff last minute is the new trend. Everyone wants to be cool, right?

One thing that sucks the most about starting new is being poor. Every mapler knows you start out poor as dirt. No one is immune to it (except hackers). Mei could only afford the dinky little Garnier and two sets of stars. She barely had enough to load up on potions. The next two hours would be extremely gruesome to write about. So much dying was involved, mainly of the main characters. Two words: stupid mushrooms.

"This sucks! We're never going to get enough money to buy our equips." Nick followed through with an assault of F3s. The boy loved his emotes.

"Maybe we should go to the slime tree."

"Um, Mei, you're a sin. Sins don't make it far in the slime tree when they're still noobs. You'll get pwned instantly by a mob of rampaging jello."

"Psh no I wont."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really, I'll just eat all of the jello. Besides lime is my favorite."

"Can you be anymore noobish?"

F7. Despite his warnings, they still went anyway. Mei has a tendency to get in over her head, and Nick is the one who usually pulls her out. Or wait I think it's the other way around.

Whoosh! A pair of Subis embedded themselves into a jumping, green blob, causing it to grimace and retaliate. Two more pairs came hurdling its way, and its short lifespan ended with a distressed squeak. Maybe Nick was wrong. On the other hand, she's being chased by a sea of bouncing blubber, screaming "ZOMGWTFBBQ!". Not bad, she just killed one out of 123456789… slimes. Mei put the name beta to shame. Although, she does get some credit because she's never handled a thief before.

Double stab here and double stab there, presto! Everything is jello free again. And Mei is standing in a corner, hyperventilating the crap out of her lungs. It really has been too long since she's played.

"Sooo, do you still like lime jello?" Nick swooned.

"Hecks no!" Her voice winced at the thought of angry jello chasing you inside a tree dungeon. Lime was definitely off the favorites list, no matter how awesome it was.

Training as she remembered it, wasn't this difficult… or morally degrading. There already was a group of pros snickering at her little scene. Wait, what were a bunch of pros doing in the slime tree? They should be off hunting drakes or kicking Alishar's ass. Level forty was far from noobdom. A cleric jumped onto the mushroom cap Mei was standing on and flashed an innocent smile. Something told her that it was anything but sincere.

"Do you guys need some help?" The cleric continued to grin.

"No, we're fine as it is." Nick busied himself with killing more slimes, he barely had time to notice his friend's mortifying position.

"First time on ms?"

"Nah, we played beta before."

"Really? I would expect more from a beta tester."

"Shut up! You may think you're all bad ass, but just you wait, pretty soon I'll over level you. Then I'll stalk and KS the crap out of you for eternity!" Mei fumed at his comment.

"Aww getting a little ruffled there. Don't worry, relax. I mean well. Sorry for getting off on the wrong foot. I'm here to help out noobs like you, even if you're not quite a noob."

A pink tagline appeared in Mei's chatbox: 'Tintaglia has raised Meixlin's level of fame'

"Um… thank you?"

"No problemo. Need any help, just pm me. I'll be glad to help level you anytime."

With that, the cleric rejoined his companions and they took the nearest portal out. The bewildered thief replayed what had just happened in her mind. A pro cleric had just offered a helping hand. Either he's on crack or the next generation maplers are some sort of mutants.

Nick and Mei continued leveling until the crack of dawn on Sunday. When six o'clock came running by again, Mei's head instantly slammed down on the keyboard, sending a bunch of random gibberish to her companion.

ka;cnwamcwoeknm kmavwokje wankc;mamd;al,mczm..dagjio;wnekvnz,nxcv;d... ZzZzZ

* * *

**Closing Notes: **sorry for the long delay. took me some time to remember what exactly happened the second day. just a reminder that some of the usernames in the story may be real and some may not be (i purposely mixed stuff up for the fun of it ). 


End file.
